Warriors: Desertclan
by ChainedtotheWorld
Summary: Description of the members and roles of Desertclan. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! IT BELONGS TO ERIN HUNTER!
1. Chapter 1

Desertclan

Leader: Tanglestar

Short- haired brown and black she-cat with sapphire eyes

Deputy: Embersoul

Dark red furred tom with a black patched right ear and forest green eyes

Medicine Cat: Darkeye

Solid black she-cat with dark purple (almost black) eyes and light grey stripes on her tail, hind and front legs

Warriors:

Bramblenight

Brown and black she-cat with a white spot on her chin and brown eyes

Owlclaw

Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Nightwing

Jet black tom with a white patch on his left shoulder and fire orange eyes

Lizardclaw

Dusty brown-yellow tom with grey eyes

Leafblaze

Bright red tom with a brown patch on his left eye, grey eyes

Ghostfang

Light grey she-cat with a white face, paws, and tail tip, dark brown eyes

Foxfang

Tan tom with blue eyes

Stonesoul

Grey-bluish she-cat with yellow eyes

Ashheart

Grey-black tom with black paws and a black spot on his chest, green eyes

Hareear

Light brown she-cat with large ears and black eyes

Coalpatch

Black tom with a grey face and patch on his chest.

Willowleap

Tan she-cat

Reedmist

Orange, grey, white, brown tom

Apprentices:

Smokepaw

White and gray she-cat with gray eyes

Turtlepaw

Tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

Sunpaw

Dark yellow she-cat with black eyes

Snakepaw

Tan tom with gray patches and light green eyes

Treepaw

Light brown she-cat with gray stripes and black eyes

Mistpaw

Silver tom

Larkpaw

Light golden she-cat

Queens: Ghostfang (Expecting Foxfangs kits)

Elders: Stareye

Blind tom with light golden fur

Raintail

White tom with black spots on his tail and orange eyes

* * *

Story Start:

Desertclan

Chapter 1 New Apprentice

_Relax, Tanglestar, just relax. It's time for the apprentice ceremony that's all… _Tanglestar tried to calm herself as she shook off the remnants of a bad dream and left her den to call the clan together.

"All cats old enough to catch prey please gather under the Great Stone for a clan meeting." Tanglestar called out.

Cats quickly gathered around getting settled, once Tanglestar was satisfied she said, "Sunkit, Darkeye would you both please step forward." She could see Sunkit trying not to run she was so excited. Tangle pelt smiled down at her daughter and jumped down from the Great Stone landing neatly in front of Sunkit. "Sunkit, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Sunkit nodded happily, "Yes! I- I mean yes, I promise Tanglestar."

"Sunkit from now until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Sunpaw. Darkeye will be your mentor."

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw! Sunpaw!" Sunpaw beamed as the clan shouted her new name.

"Sunpaw as a medicine cat apprentice you know you will never be allowed to mate. Our lives are dedicated to the clan and the clan alone. If at anytime, *Sigh* you feel that the path of a medicine cat isn't for you then you may talk to Tanglestar and myself to see about changing apprenticeship."

"Yes, I understand, Darkeye, but I'm going to be the BEST medicine cat Desertclan has ever seen. No offense."

Darkeye let out a short mrow and said, "None taken. Now lets go and check our stock to see what we're in need of."

"Tanglestar?"

"Hmm?"

"When are you going to take an apprentice? I know you've only been leader for a few moons but--"

"I promise Ghostfang if you want me to mentor one of your kits and I don't already have a better cat in mind I will mentor whichever one you choose."

"Thank you, Tanglestar, I knew you'd make a great leader. It's just a shame that Swallowstar died so young. You two had just had kits; they didn't even get to know their father. But Sunki- paw and Treepaw still have you and they'll grow up to be great warriors."

"Yes, thank you, Ghostfang. I was just as startled as everyone else when Swallowstar chose me, his own mate to be his deputy! He's with the Ancestors now though, watching over us as we speak. Now you go back to the nursery before Darkeye gets back and scolds you."

Ghostfang did as she was told and went to the nursery. Tanglestar smiled at her best friend then left the cave to go to the oasis and get a drink. On her way there she spotted a lizard stalking a cricket. Crouching down she checked that the area was safe and she was down wind. Quickly but lightly she dashed forward and pounced, killing the lizard in one swift bite to the neck. Scraping dirt over it she padded along the hard ground to the oasis and lapped up the cool water. Then she headed back to the cave with her prey running into the evening patrol as they were heading out.

"Be careful, Embersoul, I scented owl nearby." She warned her deputy. He flicked his tail signaling he heard and continued out with the patrol.

"Yaaaaaaaaaawn. Aoaf! Who's bouncing on me?" Tanglestar groaned.

"TANGLESTAR! The kits! They're coming!"

"Foxfang, we live in a cave you can't yell. I can't do anything to help Ghostfang now; it's up to her, Darkeye and Sunpaw. Now sit and settle down a little… PLEASE."

Foxfang paced back and forth for what seemed like and eternity before Sunpaw came running over and whispered that the kits had been born and he could go see them now. He shot across the cave and Tanglestar slowly got up, stretching, and went to see her best friends first litter.

"Foxfang you need to back up and give your mate some room." Darkeye grumbled shoving the anxious tom out of the nursery. "But--"

"Out! Give her some room to breathe; you got to see the kits now you need to let them rest. "

Foxfang dashed off to get some fresh kill and Tanglestar took his place.

"Foxfa-- Oh, Tanglestar. I thought you were the over anxious tom."

"Heh, no. I just came by to see the kits and Ghostfang, if that's okay?"

"Yes, you can go in, but be careful, one kit's very sick. Sunpaw is getting a palm leaf for the kit the have a bed in my den. That is… if… it doesn't die first."

"Oh. I can come back la--"

"Tanglestar? Is that you? Come in here and see my new kits," Ghostfang called.

Tanglestar gave Darkeye a worried glance then entered the nursery. The scent of fresh blood, sickness, and newborn kits was heavy in the air. Faintly under it Tanglestar picked up the scent of fear too, a mother's fear for her kit.

"Look at them, Tanglestar, aren't they beautiful?"

Tanglestar nodded and gazed at the kits. One was bigger than the others and solid grey with a long black stripe down its back. The second was average sized with fur the opposite of its mothers; all white with a grey face, paws, and tail tip. Near Ghostfang's hind paws was the smallest one; a black tortoiseshell with red and brown patches. "The biggest one's name is Boulderkit, isn't she strong looking? She'll be great for guarding the smaller cats and taking down owls on patrols. This little guy is Greykit, and the smallest one is Patchkit. Tanglestar, I want you to mentor Patchkit. When he's feeling better I just know he'll grow up to be as swift as you."

Tanglestar gave a quick smile, "Your faster than me any day. You know I'm a climber and swimmer rather than a runner."

Darkeye popped her head in and said the Sunpaw was back and that Ghostfang needs to rest so Tanglestar said goodbye to her friend and went to her den. _Ancestors, please watch over Ghostfang and her kits. Don't let them die, please. There's been enough death already. _That night Tanglestar had a dream that her mate, the previous clan leader, Swallowstar came to her and assured her that the kits and Ghostfang were going to be okay. She could trust Darkeye to take care of it and teach their daughter Sunpaw well. But he also warned that there was darkness on the horizon. Strange creatures that walk on two legs and had no fur were coming. At first they would leave the clan cats alone but one day in the near future the chosen cats would have to go on a quest for a new home for the clan. Tanglestar asked whom the chosen cats would be Swallowstar told her he didn't know, but she would when the time came. Then he faded like the stars in the morning as she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Desertclan Chapter 2 New Day

Tanglestar stretched as she sunned herself beside the oasis. It's been two moons since Ghostfang had her kits and just as Swallowstar promised they're all doing fine. Sunpaw and Treepaw along with all of the other apprentices were doing well in their training too. Aside from Swallowstar's prophecy, Tanglestar felt at ease and knew her clan was safe.

A black cat with a grey face and smudge on its chest pulled itself towards the scent of other cats. Its hind leg was torn open and bleeding, the cat had been attacked by a desert hawk. The cat had been tired from journeying so far and had been unsuccessful in finding water when the hawk spotted it and attacked. It raked its talons across the cat's leg giving the cat just enough strength to claw its face and get it to fly off. Once the hawk was gone the wind picked up ever so slightly revealing the scent of other cats, and lots of them. Along with… water! The cat had managed to clean its wound a little and stem the bleeding just enough to start limping, but it didn't last long the cat had only take a few labored steps before it had to collapse and crawl towards the scents.

Tanglestar smelled blood and shot up immediately alert scanning the horizon and sky for signs of danger. No more than five cat lengths away she spotted an unfamiliar black cat crawling slowly towards her before it passed out. "Darkeye! Sunpaw! Hurry! Injured cat!" She wailed as she ran over to the cat.

Darkeye shot out of the cave shortly followed by her apprentice carrying a small palm leaf in her mouth. They reached the injured cat and Darkeye pushed Tanglestar out of the way. "Sunpaw give me that leaf and go get the aloe and paste we just made," Darkeye commanded, immediately controlling the situation.

"Is there anything you need me to do Darkeye?" Tanglestar asked as Sunpaw ran off to get what she was told to.

"Just stand guard," she snapped. "The scent of blood might bring unwanted guests."

Tanglestar and Darkeye were sisters but Darkeye was older and she and Tanglestar weren't blood relations. Darkeye's father had been the clan leader before Swallowstar; Tanglestar's mother had been killed when she was still in the nursery so Darkeye's father had his mate take her in. Darkeye resented her because her parents always seemed to favor Tanglestar. Even when Darkeye became a full medicine cat after only three moons of apprenticeship while Tanglestar was still half a moon away from even becoming an apprentice. Tanglestar treated Darkeye just like an older littermate and respected her greatly but never put up with her hatred when she could do something about it. This wasn't one of those times so she merely did as she was directed and kept guard until Lizardclaw and Treepaw returned from a hunt and ran over to take her place.

Shortly after they showed up Sunpaw returned and Darkeye put the paste and aloe smoothly on the wound and wrapped the palm leaf around the leg. Once everything was in place she directed Lizardclaw, Treepaw, and Tanglestar to very carefully lift the cat and bring him back to the cave and her den.

"Darkeye, now that your patient is stable I need to talk to you."

"Not now, Tanglestar. I need to sort out my herbs and see which ones need to be restocked."

"Let Sunpaw do that, Darkeye, this is important."

"She's still—"

"Darkeye. That's an order from your leader. Now."

Grumbling Darkeye signaled for Sunpaw to start taking stock on her own, and she followed Tanglestar out of her small cave-den and back to Tanglestars.

"I know you don't like me very much, but I am still your sister; and on top of that your leader and you WILL respect me. Next time you treat me like an annoying kit I will be forced to punish you."

"Hm. Punish me. I'm the only medicine cat this clan has and Sunpaw isn't anywhere near experienced enough to take my place yet. What will you do?"

"Don't push me, Darkeye. I let you get away with more than the other cats because you're our only medicine cat and my sis—"

"I am _**NOT**_ your sister. _My_ parents might have taken you in but you are not my sister. And you never will be. Now if you're finished berating me 'like a kit' as you say; I have a patient and a job to attend to," With that Darkeye turned slapped her tail across Tanglestar's face and headed to her den with a smug gleam in her eyes.

_Swallowstar, please help me figure out what to do about Darkeye. She needs to respect me but I don't know how to command it from her. _Tanglestar thought.

"How are you feeling Coalpatch?" Sunpaw asked the black cat.

"I'm feeling better than I was yesterday. So this is Desertclan correct?"

"Yeah, how do you know about us?"

"My clan leader, Reedstar, sent me to find you. We live in the abandon twoleg place just a little bit out side the desert. Reedstar says she knew of your clan from stories and sent me out to see if Desertclan truly existed."

"Why does your leader want to know if we exist?"

"Because our clan is small and in trouble, twolegs are destroying our home to rebuild it into something new for themselves. Reedstar was hoping that if your clan did exist that she could bring our clan and we could join you."

"You would have to talk to Tanglestar about that it depends on how big your clan is. If she agreed we would have to train your clan on living in the desert and we have only so much space left and prey too. On top of that how would the leadership turn? Tanglestar's in charge of our clan and since you would be joining us Reedstar would be demoted unless she and Tanglestar came to an agreement on leadership."

"Then arrange a meeting for me with Tanglestar and we'll see where it gets us. When I'm able to walk I will return to my clan and report."

"Alright, I'll be right back," Sunpaw turned and went off to find Tanglestar.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the Great Stone for a clan meeting." When everycat was settled Tanglestar continued. "Coalpatch, has come here on a quest from his leader, Reedstar. His clan, Boneclan, has requested to join us—" Tanglestar was cut off by startled yowls and protests. She sat patiently waiting for silence. "I know it doesn't make since, but he says his clan is very small and that these creatures they call twolegs are destroying their home and they have no where else to go. I have called this meeting to take a vote. Should we allow Boneclan to join us, or should we merely help them on their way? And if we only help them would you all be willing to train them and help them find a new home?"

Tanglestar was greeted with mixed opinions. "Who votes we let them join us? Stand and raise your tails."

"How many cats are in their clan?" Raintail asked.

"Coalpatch?" Tanglestar motioned for Coalpatch to speak.

"My clan, including me, has five cats. There have never been many of us."

"Then I vote that they should join us," Raintail answered standing and raising his tail.

Stareye joined along with the rest of the clan except for Darkeye, Hareear, Ashheart, and Stonesoul.

"Darkeye? Would you please enlighten us on your idea for Boneclan?" Tanglestar asked.

Darkeye stood as all the other cats sat down and she walked up to stand underneath the Great Stone. "We have little food as it is, and we have our own apprentices to train. We don't need to hassle with another clan, no matter how small, joining us fresh as new kits to the desert. I believe that the others who didn't stand agree with me?"

The others nodded and Hareear rose and said, "I don't mean to be rude to another clan but I agree with Darkeye. And it would be hard for us to accommodate them."

"But we should still take them in at least for a little while!" Bramblenight burst out. "Their home is being destroyed, we can't just leave them to die in the desert because we don't want to take the time to teach them."

More cats joined in to argue again and Tanglestar had to shout to be heard, "BE QUIET!" The clan immediately went mute, Tanglestar had never yelled before, even though she'd had plenty of opportunities. "I have decided. When Coalpatch is better I will choose a few cats to go back with him to aid his clan on their journey; they will stay with us for an undetermined amount of time. During that time we will teach them how to survive in the desert. My decision is final." Tanglestar leaped down from the Great Stone and for signaled Coalpatch to follow her.

"How is your leg? When did Darkeye say you would be able to return to your clan?"

"My leg is feeling a lot better, Darkeye says if I rest for a few more days by the end of the week I should be able to go home."

"Good, are you okay with traveling with some cats of my choosing? I don't want you or your clan to have too much trouble on your journey."

"Yes, that's fine with me who did you have in mind?"

"Owlclaw, Bramblenight, and Nightwing were my immediate choices. They're just as loyal as any cat but I feel they would enjoy a journey. Bramblenight's a fairly new warrior and is dying to explore, while Nightwing is just a little older than me and knows the desert almost as well as the elders, and Owlclaw has a good wise head on his shoulders for one so young and will keep the other two in check."


End file.
